


Such Fun To Have Around

by ix_tab



Series: This Is What Love Looks Like [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Golden Lovers, If the hat fits, Kota is horny for Kenny in caps and its everyone's problem, M/M, Or their outfits do, other characters make minor appearences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: In their first tag of the G1, Kenny steals Naito's hat for a brief moment. It's all Kota needs to spark a desire he refuses to deny himself.Fill for the kink meme prompt: https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=330407#cmt330407





	Such Fun To Have Around

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this prompt, because like, Kenny stealing the hat and being a brat with it was in my top 5 favourite moments of the g1 opening night. 
> 
> Title from The Whitlam's "You Sound Like Louis Burdett"

“Kenny!” Kenny turns around, hearing a familiar voice. Kota is shadowed in a dark corner, empty corridor stretching behind him.

“Hey Ibutan. We have to start getting ready to go, what’s up?” Kenny turns and is pulled in, close, tight.

Clenched in Kota’s hand is Naito’s cap, or at least one of LIJ's merch pieces.

“Kota, why have you got that?” Kenny’s just plain confused, and Kota is grinning, like he’s one step away from lighting fireworks.

“I grabbed it while Naito was being pestered by the staff. He doesn’t know I have it. And as for why?” Kota reaches over and carefully, firmly puts it on Kenny’s head.

Runs his fingers through the curls that escape, rests a hand on Kenny’s shoulder, clenching the shirt, their shirt in his hand.

 

“I liked the way you looked. I was going to say something, but then we had to go and help Page. And now, we have a little time,” Kota says. Kenny’s breath is quickening.

His match hadn’t been long enough to really fire him up, and making the save for Page had been a rush of a different sort.

“Yeah? You thought it suited me? Want me to join up with the enemy? I don’t think I’m goth enough to pass Bushi’s aesthetic test,” Kenny teases. He watches Kota’s face twitch into a smile before its schooled into seriousness.

“Don’t be silly, Kenny-tan. I want to fuck you, right now, while you wear it.” Kenny holds his breath for a second.

“We don’t have time, we have-” Kota cuts him off.

“We’ll make time.” And Kota’s strong grasp around his wrist is inescapable, a cuff he can’t get free from as he’s pulled into a dark nook.

 

“Take it all off, Kenny. I want nothing but skin, and the hat,” Kota says. Kenny is almost dizzy with the speed they are moving, steps out of his shoes, shucks off the too big golden elite shirt, starts to pull his tights down, and then pauses.

“Are you…taking your stuff off too?” Kota shakes his head, amused again. Kenny groans.

“This isn’t fair!”

Kota pushes him against the wall, shoving his tights down so Kenny has no choice but to kick them off or be trapped in them.

“Less complaining from you, please,” Kota says, greedily moving his hands down Kenny’s back and ribs, not avoiding bruises and the places they would soon form, but not pressing on them, yet.

“Hurry up then, please!” Kenny parrots back Kota’s politeness, moving to take his own cock in hand.

The deadline they are working under, Kota’s bold move in hat theft, Kota’s hands on his sore body is revving his engines.

He has gone from thinking about the hot shower and quick meal that was in his future to thinking about Kota inside him.

“Hands on the wall, Kenny,” Kota says, almost primly, as he grips Kenny’s hips harder, then reaching over to pry Kenny’s hand off of his cock.

Kenny sucks in a breath, turns his head, grins cockily at Kota. The cap on his head makes him look different, a bit younger. He winks at Kota, a flash of pink tongue caught between his teeth.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” He asks. Kota grabs the back of his neck to turn him back again, and then slaps the pale pink and peach curve of Kenny’s ass, hard.

Kenny lets out a yelp, but can’t move, frozen in place by more then the physical force of Kota.

“I could do more of that. Or I could leave you here, and let some poor young lion have to deal with your naked, cold body.”

Kenny laughs, low and surprised. But he feels himself respond to that, the jokey threat, and the warmth of the mark on his ass.

Kota always gets him in ways he least expects.

And on his end, he knows Kota likes him to make it a little difficult. Not always, but they play with each other, and sometimes there’s a bit of tussle for control. It’s the only fight Kenny is happy to lose every time.

“Ok. Ok, whatever you want to do, I’m willing. I’m waiting for it,” Kenny says. Kota snorts, leans over to bite his neck, ignoring Kenny’s grunt of “Vampire!”

Kenny waits for whatever Kota wants to give him next. The corridor is chilly on his warm body, but he’s grateful for that too.

The summer has been a bit of a chore, any amount of cold is not unwelcome.

The thought of someone discovering them is a bit more complicated. It’s sort of sexy in theory and horrifying in reality.

There’s a rustling sound but Kenny waits, obedient for the moment, to see what Kota’s next move was.

“I could only find body oil…and I couldn’t find a condom. I know that’s not ideal. We can change it up, if you like,” Kota says, gently. The dizzy sensation in Kenny’s head returns.

Kota’s infinite capacity for care, even while they were having a quick, rough encounter…it leaves him reeling every time.

Kenny wishes he wasn’t so easy to bring to tears because he has to blink them away.

Being thoughtful shouldn’t wreck him the way it does, but he’s had some far more selfish partners.

“Fuck it. It's good. It’s fine. If I’m walking a bit stiff tomorrow, no one’s going to notice the difference.” Kenny decides, and Kota laughs a little, full of affection.

“We don’t have much time, so I’m not going to be able to savour this,” Kota muses, pouring a little oil right above the crack of Kenny’s ass, watching him jump a little, watching it drip down.

Kenny sighs.

“And yet, Bu-san you are still talking! Hurry up!” Kenny says, pushing back to find Kota’s fingers. He finds them.

“Yes. Yes I am talking. And you have to listen,” Kota growls at him, and like that, two fingers are deep inside Kenny, at a pace that makes him yell.

He shakes his head, instinctively standing on his toes, trying to escape the pressure and stretch of Kota’s hand.

Kota slams his free hand across Kenny’s mouth with maybe a little more force then he meant to.

Kenny splutters as fingers slide into his mouth, almost accidentally and then as he closes his lips around them, it seems a little more thought through.

“Quiet!” Kota hisses into his ear, Kenny shaking and not quite sure why. The hand withdraws, and a gentle caress along his jaw, before the hat is pulled back down.

Kenny giggles a little. This is the sort of risky, ill-prepared stuff he and Kota had done as younger men, skulking around the DDT sets. They’ve been much more careful, private now.

There’s more at stake for them both, and more people looking for them. But the old instincts, the old magic takes control every now and then.

Kenny is surprised with how ok he is with it.

“What are you thinking, making so much noise, Kenny-tan? You want to get caught so badly? Hoping Okada will come by, looking for a little consolation? Or maybe Naito himself, on the warpath, coming across us? Think he’d wait til we finished to take us both out? Or just maybe he’d want to join in?”

Kenny feels his stomach drop at the thought, in an unpleasant way. He makes to move away from Kota, and Kota hurriedly withdraws his fingers from Kenny’s ass.

His back against the cool concrete, Kenny tries to collect himself, move through whatever strange wave has hit him.

Kota doesn’t crowd him but comes closer to hold Kenny, responding to outreached arms.

“Too much? I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” whispers Kota. Kenny shakes his head into the crook of Kota’s neck.

“No, it was hot…but also I felt weird. I don’t know. Maybe it was too real. I don’t know what I want…but I do know want you. That’s enough for me.” The strange sensation dissipates and Kota kisses his cheeks, delicate on his closed eyes and then on the mouth.

Kenny opens to it, makes the kiss dirty, Kota closing in on him. Stroking his sides, and then picking him up, thighs twitching with the strain as he braces Kenny against the wall.

Kenny isn't distracted or feeling off anymore. He's focused. He wants to be fucked as much as he's ever wanted anything.

Familiar territory for him, when it comes to dealing with Kota.

“You still want it, Kenny?” Kota asks, and Kenny sighs, nods. “Always from you,” and breathes out deep as he sinks down onto Kota’s cock.

It hurts at first but Kenny isn’t prepared to wait for it. He can bear a little sting for the thick piercing pleasure Kota is giving him.

“Come on, Ibutan, let’s desecrate Naito’s hat,” Kenny gasps out. Kota laughs, pressing up as Kenny grinds down.

It has to be fast, they can’t linger here. Kenny wants to, wants to be nothing but connected with Kota forever.

The heat and force inside him, the vitality of his partner.

He can feel the way the sweat makes him stick to the wall, and Kota’s pure strength keeping him off the ground.

They work together, a beautiful machine, focused on their singular purpose.

“Come on, Kenny-tan, I want to see it.”

Kenny shifts one hand off of Kota’s shoulder to grab his cock. Kota is begging him now and it makes Kenny feel powerful.

It’s Kota, beautiful, glowing Kota, his Kota wanting to see him, wanting to see him feel good.

Crowned by the pride of one of his most important rivals, under the never wavering eye of his most beloved, Kenny loses himself, making a mess of their stomachs.

Kota grunts, and picks up the pace, fucking him like he's got all the speed and stamina in the universe. Maybe he does, and it's programmed to appear just to fuck Kenny into oblivion.

It’s an eternity, it’s only seconds before Kota shoots inside him.

Kenny shudders with it and they both slowly slide down to the ground, slumping over, as the pent up energy leaves them both.

He grimaces as Kota slips out of him and again as the sticky mess of oil and come drips slowly down his thighs.

“I need a shower, Bu-san, but we don’t have time. Help me clean up.”

Kota stands up, a little unsteady and then offers a hand to the more unstable Kenny. Holding each other once again, sweaty, exhausted but exhilarated.

He unceremoniously picks up Kenny’s shirt and wipes his thighs with it, trying not linger on Kenny’s sensitive ass, mostly successfully.

“You awful man.” Kenny admires his partner from under the brim of his stolen hat, as Kota throws the shirt away in a nearby bin.

Kenny suddenly glad that he’d been overwhelmed by Kota’s audacity enough that he hadn’t paid too close an eye to their surroundings.

He has definitely earned his shower.

“Whose shirt was that, by the way?” Kota asks, chatty and re-energised after sex as Kenny tries to shake the cobwebs from his mind.

He feels fogged over.

“I don’t know but, god I hope it was a spare,” Kenny says, catches Kota’s vaguely concerned eye and then they are laughing again.

“Ok, we gotta get Naito’s hat back to him, or at least one of us is dead,” Kenny feels the calm start to return to him, along with the twists and twinges sex had helped him ignore.

Kota agrees, a twitch of his head.

“Kenny! Ibushi! Come on, we gotta get going!” Page’s voice echoes somewhere close. “Y'all better be wearing pants when we find you!” Chase is clearly not far behind.

“The kids are calling for us,” Kenny sighs, happily. Kota huffs, an amused sound.

“I’ll stall the children, you run and drop the hat off,” Kota offers.

Regretfully they part.

Kenny hears Kota pretending to be confused at an earnest Page, as he sprints with aching legs and lower back to the LIJ locker room.

***

A knock catches Sanada’s attention. He glances out, sees no one, but maybe the sound of rushed footsteps outside of his line of sight. He shrugs, and then looks down.

Just outside their room is Naito’s hat, the reason Naito has been rummaging through everyone’s bags, in a sour mood.

There’s a golden hair clinging to it. Sanada shrugs again, bashes the cap against his knee and the door closes on Naito, indignantly insisting that he had not dropped it outside.


End file.
